


A Thousand Years

by MetaAllu



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a little girl named Amelia Pond, and she stares at him and watches him, and her face is from so long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazyjayblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyjayblue/gifts).



Amelia is a pretty girl. She lives down the lane with her mummy and her daddy. Amelia is a pretty girl. She lives down the lane with her auntie. She has a friend named Mels who likes to play dangerous games. Rory likes to go to Amelia's house and play with her and Mels. Amelia has pretty red hair and a funny accent.

"We'll get married one day," Amelia promises, because Mels makes her, but she promised, so Rory gets to hold her hand, and when they all play pretend, Rory gets to be the daddy. One day Rory gets stuck in a ditch. There is water in his shoes, and his pants. Mels has gone to get Amelia's mummy and daddy. 

"Be brave," Amelia says, and then she jumps down into the ditch with him and kisses his cheek.  
  
  
  
  
  
Roranicus has a lot of spare time and a lot of memories. Usually they're pretty Roman-y, but every now and then he'll dream of a far away land, of somewhere that doesn't exist, and of a pretty little girl that makes his heart ache in very un-Roman-y ways. She's there, suddenly, the girl, with long legs and a pretty smile, and long red hair that flies behind her when she runs. 

He's got a gun in his hand, and his name is Rory, and Amelia Pond lived with her mummy and daddy. Amelia Pond lived with her auntie. Amelia Pond had a crack in her wall and she made him a Roman, and his head is full of Roman-y things and Scottish things and he's got a gun in his hand, and Amelia Pond is dead in his arms. 

And then there is a Doctor, and then he waits.  
  
  
  
  
  
There is a little girl named Amelia Pond, and she stares at him and watches him, and her face is from so long ago. There are no such thing as stars, but he's watched the stars for so many nights, waiting for his Amelia Pond. There is a little girl named Amelia Pond who believes in stars and who lives with her mummy and daddy. A little girl named Amelia Pond who believes in stars and lives with her auntie. 

Amelia Pond with a drink, Amelia Pond in a big box, frightened and alone. Roranicus wants to get in the box with her and kiss her cheek. 

There are stars in the sky, and Rory counts them while he waits.


End file.
